(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates to a topical composition for the treatment of psoriasis or other skin disorders such as dry skin, eczema, itchy skin, red skin, itchy eczema, inflamed skin, and/or cracked skin. Psoriasis is generally a skin disease evidenced by the presence of skin elevations and scales which may be silvery in appearance. Psoriasis in general is a disease which accelerates the epidermal proliferation and proliferation of capillaries in the dermal region. In addition, psoriasis frequently results in the evasion of the dermis and epidermis by inflammation of the affected cells.
Areas of skin affected by psoriasis also frequently lose water significantly faster than normal healthy skin. The areas of skin affected by psoriasis therefore tend to have increased metabolic rates which in turn has a negative impact on tissue catabolism and potentially causes muscle wasting.
Psoriasis as a chronic skin disease has been difficult to treat. Psoriasis may affect an individuals skin proximate to elbows, knees, trunk, and scalp. In the past, the treatment of psoriasis has included the use of various chemical agents including but not limited to dihydroxyanthralin, azarabine, colchicine, fluorouracil, methotrexate, methoxsalen, and the use of ultra-violet light. These methods have generally not provided satisfactory treatment of psoriasis for individuals.
Alternatively, therapeutic regimes for the treatment of psoriasis include topical or intra-lesional application of corticosteroids, topical administration of anthralin or keratolytics, and the use of ultra-violet light on the affected areas. As is known in the art, no single therapy is ideal for the treatment of psoriasis and it is extremely rare for a patient to not receive treatment from several different therapeutic alternatives to attempt to prevent relapse and/or remission of the skin disease. In addition, individuals frequently are required to be exposed to increased doses of medication which may magnify side effects adversely affecting the health of the individual.
Psoriasis is a condition which affects approximately two percent of the population. Psoriasis is a condition in which cell proliferation is increased up to 10 times the normal rate for an individual. The skin is the largest portion of the human body which is comprised of cells within three skin layers. Each of the skin layers is in a constant state of growth with the outer layer being formed of predominantly dead tissue which is naturally being discarded at a normal rate. Replacement of cells from underlying layers is accomplished by cell division and maturation where cells move upwardly and outwardly at a rate which varies dependent upon the age, sex, and/or health of an individual. Psoriasis causes an increased turn over of cells which in turn increases the rate of cell growth and cell death. This increased rate of cell growth and cell death may result in injuries and/or disorders which accompany the increased synthesis of all tissue components and further elevate the strain placed upon skin or other tissue and the bio-synthetic capabilities of the cells within the affected area. The method and treatment of psoriasis as disclosed herein preferably slows cell proliferation and naturally treats areas of skin affected by psoriasis. An individuals skin may then heal naturally, minimizing the risk of undesirable side effects and the relapse of the undesirable skin condition.
This invention relates to the natural topical treatment of portions of skin of a person afflicted with psoriasis or other skin disorders such as dry skin, eczema, itchy skin, red skin, itchy eczema, inflamed skin, and/or cracked skin for the removal of itch and the restoration of the affected areas of skin to a normal condition. The natural treatment of psoriasis or other skin disorders initially involves formation of a natural ointment from the ingredients identified as organic chicken and hen herb; organic ruta herb; pure unsalted natural butter; and pure natural beeswax. The natural ointment is formed by combination of the identified-ingredients and the application of heat and stirring. The ointment is then applied twice daily to affected areas of skin until a natural cure of the psoriasis or other undesirable skin condition is achieved.
It is a principal advantage of the present invention to provide a method for treatment of psoriasis or other undesirable skin disorders formed of relatively simple and inexpensive design and operation which is natural and safe and which fulfills the intended purpose of treatment of the symptoms and the provision of a cure for an undesirable skin disease without fear of further injury to individuals.
Another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a method for treatment of psoriasis or other undesirable skin disorder which includes a topical treatment completely formed of natural ingredients.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a method for treatment of psoriasis or other undesirable skin disorder which reduces and/or eliminates xe2x80x9citchinessxe2x80x9d of skin which is a common symptom/condition of psoriasis or skin disorders.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a method for treatment of psoriasis or other skin disorder which reduces and/or eliminates the undesirable xe2x80x9crednessxe2x80x9d appearance of skin which is a common symptom/condition of psoriasis or of the skin disorder.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a method for treatment of psoriasis or other skin disorder which reduces and/or eliminates undesirable skin scales which is a common symptom/condition of psoriasis or of the skin disorders.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a method for treatment of psoriasis or other skin disorders which slows moisture loss of affected skin and tissue which is a common symptom/condition of psoriasis or of skin disorders.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a method for treatment of psoriasis or other skin disorder which facilitates the individual layers of skin to return to a normal rate of growth and elevation for the treatment of the skin disorder.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a method for treatment of psoriasis or other skin disorder which minimizes complications encountered by an individual exposed to topical and/or internal medication during treatment received for the undesired skin disease.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a method for treatment of psoriasis or other skin disorder which minimizes relapse or recurrence of the skin disease following completion of a treatment regime.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a method for treatment of psoriasis or other skin disorder which naturally returns moisture to areas of skin affected with the undesirable skin disease.
A feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for treatment of psoriasis or other skin disorder including the topical treatment of an ointment for application to affected areas of skin.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for treatment of psoriasis or other skin disorder which includes a topical ointment having organic chicken and hen herb.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for treatment of psoriasis or other skin disorder which includes a topical ointment having organic ruta herb.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for treatment of psoriasis or other skin disorder which includes a topical ointment having pure natural unsalted butter.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for treatment of psoriasis or other skin disorder which includes a topical ointment having natural pure bee""s wax not candle wax.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for treatment of psoriasis or other skin disorder where equal amounts of organic chicken and hen herb and organic ruta herb are mixed with nine times the amount of unsalted natural butter.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for treatment of psoriasis or other skin disorder where the organic chicken and hen herb; organic ruta herb; and unsalted natural butter are heated and stirred.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for treatment of psoriasis or other skin disorder where pure natural bee""s wax is added to the heated mixture of unsalted natural butter, organic chicken and hen herb, and organic ruta herb in a proportion equal to either the amount of organic chicken and hen herb or organic ruta herb.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for treatment of psoriasis or other skin disorder where the heated mixture of organic chicken and hen herb, organic ruta herb, unsalted natural butter, and natural pure bee""s wax is drained to separate the cream used as a topical ointment for the treatment of the undesirable skin disorder.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for treatment of psoriasis or other skin disorder where the cream is used as a natural topical ointment for the treatment of the skin disorder by application into affected areas of skin twice daily until such time as the affected skin has healed.